Hyper force Power Rangers
by Time Force Red
Summary: This Is Just A Drabble What Do You Think Of It. ?
1. Chapter 1

Hyper Force Power Rangers

You could say the idea came to me in a dream the dream was about creating technology that could save this world if was ever attacked or madmen tried to take over. The United States government tried to take over the technology so I got inside the weapon and vaporised the three destroyers and the numerous aircraft that tried to stop me I then got inside the island and lowered it to the sea bed then I put myself in stasis until I was need for real.

Then about one hundred years later I was awakened by a group of teenagers there boat was trouble so my sensors alerted me and woke up using very advanced surveillance technology I could see they couldn't get out of the cabin so I used my advanced technology and beamed them down to my lab.

When they woke up they went out of the room I had put them in and came into my command room with me staring at a wall then I turned a round and asked them what they were doing they said they were looking for the three us destroyer that were destroyed by a terrorist act when they detonated a small nuclear device and completely destroyed the ships I said that is not what happen and I put on a surveillance footage of what happened showing me destroying them.

I told them the government was going to make other nations join them or be destroyed so I destroyed them to protect the world and that if I was ever found they would kill me they said what year it was then I said two thousand and four and they said it was 2104

then they told me the world had been through a shift of power in the last century the USA was still a superpower but so was china and through massive economic growth and absorbing Europe into it Britain had reclaimed a place as a superpower Russia had been absorbed into both china and the new British empire and they could also clone the dead so no one could truly die but some one cloned Hitler and he seized Africa for the forth Reich and he was building his war machines to take over the world I said I would help as best I could about five minutes later we arrived in the hanger and it was huge with six massive machines then I handed them small wrist devices what would enable them to control the machines and said they were to protect the world and stop the danger that threatened it when they morphed he said they were Power Rangers Hyper Force.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

I Have Been Going Through a Bit Of a rough time lately so sorry for not updating and I promise to have an update ready when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

Time Force Red


End file.
